Actor Turned Time Lord
by Henry-Prince-Of-Wales
Summary: Drabble Request for an AU with Tom Hiddleston as a Time Lord and his Companion Prince Hal / King Henry V. Tom takes Hal as his companion just as he had promised but he is a very inexperienced time lord. when they run into trouble he doesn't know how to fix it and traps himself and Hal in a position where they will most certainly die.


"_Are you ready to go Hal?_"

"_Where are we going?_"

"_To see the Universe just like I promised._"

Tom Hiddleston, Actor turned Time Lord, had finally done it. All those years of waiting patiently and living a life in Medieval Wales had finally paid off. Prince Hal had proven himself worthy despite his rebellious nature and had become King of England when his father passed away. The campaigns in France had given Tom quite the scare but he had stuck with his future Companion until the perfect opportunity to snatch him away came. History had planned for King Henry V to die at the age of thirty-five but it would never be determined as to how he would die. The brand new Time Lord whisked him away before his body had the chance to die and nursed him back to health. It had been a long and hard road but they would finally be together without worry.

Their first few adventures went off without a hitch as they traversed the universe and the time stream. Together they became an inseparable couple that would stop at nothing to support each other and help those in need. So far they hadn't caused any paradoxes nor gotten themselves into too much trouble. But all that would change when they were transported into the year 1940 and dropped off right in the middle of a battlefield.

The two forces fighting at the time were the Nazis and the British Army. One of the British Majors that hadn't been killed yet knew about the 'Doctor' and believed that the Tardis that had just landed would most certainly belong to him. Oh how wrong he was… He welcomed Tom and Hal into a small tent that had been set up as a sort of base of operations. The two were given uniforms and urged to change before they looked too out of place. Not thinking much of it Tom agreed and told Hal that it was a good idea. They quickly got changed and were briefed on the situation.

As they prepared to move out the base camp was attacked. Two rifles were shoved into Tom and Hal's hands. They were ordered to "Get out there and give those jerries hell!" But they wouldn't be given much of a chance. The oncoming German forces had tanks and a lot more soldiers than the British forces on sight could handle. They were easily defeated and those that hadn't been killed were taken prisoner. Tom, not being one for violence, hadn't opened fire once during the whole fight. He had even urged Hal to keep his rifle lowered. They were held up in a fox hole trying not to be killed up until the battle had ended.

"Play dead Hal… Maybe they won't see us." Tom whispered and the two dropped their weapons to lay down with a corpse that had fallen into their hiding spot when he was killed. As a group of German soldiers walked by one glanced into the fox hole. He arched an eyebrow and mumbled something to his companion who shrugged. They continued to stare and chat for a while before deciding that the three men in the fox hole were dead. The Time Lord and the King would have to remain as still as they possibly could until late that night when the German forces cleared out of the destroyed British camp.

Time to move and get back to the Tardis. Tom tapped Hal's arm and the two slowly sat up. They looked around for any signs of danger before completely standing up. When the coast looked clear the two climbed out of the fox hole and started making their way back to where the Tardis was. Something didn't feel right to the King. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being… His thoughts were cut off as a round tore through his chest and he collapsed. Tom stopped dead in his tracks and looked down in shock more so than horror. What had just…? Another shot, but a miss. The bullet hitting the dirt not too far from the Time Lord.

Sniper Fire.

There was another gunshot and the scream of someone yelling German. Tom quickly lifted Hal in a modified fireman's carry and made a run for the Tardis. He pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. Once inside he set Hal down and got them out of there as quickly as possible. He hadn't stopped once to see if his companion was alright. "That was a close one wasn't it Hal?" He asked as he turned around. But he got no reply. The helmet Hal wore had fallen a bit past his forehead and was blocking the view of his eyes.

"Hal?" Tom asked as he took a few steps forward and reached out to lift the helmet. Both of his hearts sank when he saw the lifeless eyes of the King staring back at him. "Hal!" He screamed and grabbed his companion's shoulders roughly shaking him. But Hal wouldn't respond, his limp body slumping forward once Tom let go. The Time Lord pulled his sonic screwdriver out and waved it in front of his friend. He didn't like the reading and stuffed it back in his pocket. Shaky hands reached out and unbuttoned the King's tunic. The undershirt Hal wore was blood stained bright red where his heart was located. His arms wrapped around Hal's shoulders and pulled him into a hug as he sobbed against his companion's neck.

"_That Sniper's first shot had claimed the life of a soldier that he believed was his enemy. What he didn't know was that he had just killed the late King of England wearing the uniform of soldier's he'd never rule. A bullet right through his heart…_"

"_I should have listened to the Doctor when he explained to me the pros and cons of being a Time Lord. He warned me that I wouldn't be able to save them all… That I would see the lives and deaths of many people wherever I went. I didn't think anything could touch us because I was a Time Lord and he a Warrior King._"

"_But I never thought I'd see the man I had saved from history's planned death only to have history claim him five hundred and eighteen years into the future. I lost more than a friend that day… I lost the love of someone I held dearly in my heart._"


End file.
